Elekid Bash
Elekid Bash is a upcoming fighting game for the Wii Armlet Controls *A - Jump *B - Shock Attack *Move Wii Armlet in a punching matter - Punch Attack *Slide Wii Armlet - SHOCK Meter Attack *Swing Wii Armlet Upward - PUNCH Meter Attack Characters *Elekid(Start) *Jolteon(Chose Shock Path in training) *Hitmochian(Chose Punch Path in training) Story Elekid was in his room happy about his idol, Darmanitan, decides to go on his journey when Krookidile King comes and steals his friend whose name is Magby. Elekid decides to follow Krookidile King to his castle to rescue Magby. Levels Elekid's Bedroom The tutorial level. It features breakable walls and Porygon, but there is no boss in this level. Woodsy Woods The woods level features the intro to his two meters and the boss here is called Venomoth. Dodge Dojo Depending on which move you use the most this level, the move will become your specialty path and a path will open in the upgrade screen. The boss here is Medichan. White Woods This white forest has many ice and bug type Pokemon. The boss here is Froslass. Torterra Temple The temples are the areas in which you need to use to unlock new worlds. The Torterra Temple is a grassy temple with many vines. The boss is the legendary Torterra Statue. Daska Desert This desert has many traps and pits yourself against ground type Pokemon. The boss is Xatu. Oran Oasis The oasis is home to many water type Pokemon. The boss is Cacnea. Sand Shores At the edge of the desert, there are many Sandile Grunts and a big head honcho boss called Krookidile Head Excadrill. Golem Temple The temple level of Daska Desert world has many foes of the ground and rock type. Many sand plumes appear in this level. The boss is the legendary Gold Golem. Sea Rocks The water mechanic is introduced here. You can't use shock or zap attacks here, but your punches go longer and do more damage underwater. The boss is Froslass More Levels Soon Paths See Elekid Bash/Full Moveset Enemy Pokemon *Porygon - Simple foes that float around - All Areas *Venonat - Running foes that launch sludge bombs - Woodsy Woods, White Woods, Torterra Temple, Sand Shores *Sandile Grunt - Grunts of Krookidile King - All Areas excluding Elekids Bedroom *Meditate - Fighting foes weak to shocks - Dodge Dojo, White Woods, Daska Desert, Oran Oasis, Golem Temple *Natu - Long Ranged foes weak to punches - Dodge Dojo, White Woods, Daska Desert, Sand Shores, Golem Temple *Digglet Grunt - Grunts to Krookidile King - White Woods, Torterra Temple, Daska Desert *Sneseal - Icy foes who blend in with their surroundings - White Woods, Oran Oasis *Ledian - Flying foes that buzz about - Dodge Dojo, White Woods, Sand Shores *Seedot - They hang on to vines and can push you back - Torterra Temple, Daska Desert *Archer Sandile Grunt - These Sandiles perfect in long ranged attacks such as Poison Sting. - Every Area starting at Daska Desert *Magby Grunt - Fiery grunts working for King Krookidile - Dodge Dojo, Daska Desert *Elekid Statue - Reanimated Elekid statues that know all of Elekids moves. - Oran Oasis, Sand Shores *Swampert - Giant foes immune to shock and zap moves. - Oran Oasis, Golem Temple, Sea Rocks *Magikarp - Usless foes that just jump around. - Oran Oasis *Surskit - This Pokemon mimics all of a Skeeters attacks. - Oran Oasis *Mioltic - Large foes immune to punch and quick attacks. -Oran Oasis, Golem Temple, Sea Rocks *Dustox - Large foes immune to zap and quick attacks. - Sand Shores *Geodude Bomber - Bomb-Rock throwing Geodudes ruled over by Krookidile King. - Golem Temple *Swimmer Sandile Grunt - Sandile Grunts have been trained to swim. - Every aquatic level starting with Sea Rocks Electric Black Along with the game you get a Electric Black colored Wii Armlet. It is suited best for the Elekid Bash series games because it makes you feel like you are Elekid. Category:Fan Games Category:Elekid Bash Seires Category:Wii Armlet Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games